Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an operating and display unit for differentiated colored marking of texts or symbols, with a monochrome LC display (liquid crystal display) and direct or indirect backlighting.
The colored marking of texts or symbols by means of color LC displays such as CSTN (color super twisted nematic) or TFT (thin film transistor) is known. However, these are expensive, and not suitable for all environmental conditions.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,694,793, LC display systems for washing machines are known, whereby a distinction is made between passive and active illumination systems. Common to all the forms of embodiment described is a very complex structure, together with the lack of a possibility for being able to illuminate an individual display area with different colors, depending on a program.